linefandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday / Hole
' Warning: Spoiler Alert!!' "Birthday / Hole" are the stories in LINE TOWN Episode 1. Stories Birthday One night, Cony receives a birthday mail from Moon before she sleeps, and the next day she excitedly goes to James' house. James is making a salmon pie that he wants to make for Brown, then he tells Moon about the decoration and he said he's almost done. When Cony is on her way, her smartphone rings and she tells Jessica about the party. Jessica is afraid that Cony will be desperate if she finds out the party is actually celebrating Brown's party himself, but before she can finish what she wants to say, Cony has already cut the call. Cony finds Moon decorating and seem very excited. Nonetheless Moon tells her to help him and Cony looks disappointed. Just then Brown comes, Cony thinks Moon is talking to her. So Moon thinks she's ill and tells her she doesn't need to help Brown to speak. Cony tells Brown to help and Moon is furious to her. Moon prepares a gift for Brown and Cony thinks it is her gift. This makes Moon thinks she is going fully-retarded to him and commands her to help James to make the pie. Later, Jessica rushes to James' home and tells the boys who are busy with the decoration that it is Cony's birthday too. Moon then makes a plan about the pie. Then Jessica runs into the kitchen to stop James. After that she holds up the pie but unluckily she burns her paws. The pie lands on Moon's head and burns him so Brown eats the pie up immediately. However, Cony says she is going to prepare the party stage, so Moon and Jessica tells her to beat up Brown before that. After Cony finds the stuff made for her, the wind has blown away the sticker which is covering Brown's name and reveals the secret. Cony's feelings are hurt and she cries all the way to the cliff, knocking Sally down. At the ending, they apologizes to Cony and she does the same to her friends because she doesn't know it is Brown's birthday today. Brown comforts Cony by giving her a pair of socks and their friends decide plan a party for them both together. Hole It is a great day for Cony until she accidentally steps on a doodie. She is frightened out of her skin and quickly runs back to her home's pond to wash away the dirt from her foot. But it is too late because this embarassing scene has been caught on camera by Moon. In fact, he laughs at her cunningly and attempts to share it to their friends.To avoid shame,Cony takes revenge by disarming him and catapulting away his smartphone. Moon is angry with his rabbit friend, but he knows that searching for his phone is more important, so he goes into the forest to look for it. Disastrously, he doesn't notice there is a humongous hole beneath him, thus he drops into it, losing his sunglasses. Extra Information *Actually Brown & Cony's birthdays are different. So the creators and producers made their birthdays are same in order to make the plot interesting. Category:Episodes Category:LINE TOWN episodes